Interrogaton of Auror Ronald Weasley
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: When Ron returns from a mission it is found he killed a fellow Auror. If a truth potion reveals Ron lied about his story, he may face time in Azkaban.Can George and Harry do nothing to help Ron but listen to Ron's story as he's questioned under the potion


Got this idea while watching mythbusters and they made a truth serum comment, and my mind wandered and…here we are!

I own nothing

1234

A sly grin passed over George's face as he entered Harry's office. He's stopped by to pay a visit to Harry, and wait for his brother's arrival from his first high-level case. George had opened the door to see Harry fast asleep on his desk, his messy hair spilling over his face. George, without hesitation, kicked Harry's desk and barked, "Auror Harry Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry sat up at first alarmed, but when he saw George he muttered, "Sod off you son of a bitch…"

George laughed and then cleared his throat, "Don't speak you your brother that way!"

At that Harry grinned. He'd been married to Ginny for a month now. It was a wonderful experience, being married to the girl of his dreams. The two were living in a nice house next to Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had had a double wedding with Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione had purchased a fixer upper. And were enjoying restoring the place with help from Harry, and Ron's brothers. Harry had asked Ron why he had done so, and Ron had smirked, "Well…I'm a Weasley. We need a big place…I'm expecting a large family." Ron flashed an even wider grin and added, "And on top of that, someone needs to look out for you mate. Who knows what trouble you'll get into!"

Harry shook his head to pull himself back from his memories, "So you here to greet Ron when he gets back?" Harry asked standing up and stretching to get the kinks out of his back for falling asleep on his desk.

George nodded, "Yeah. I wonder how it was being a partner with someone other then you!" George sniggered, and then in a more serious tone added, "Especially working with that Nate Conner bloke, that guy is a real creep."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah he's got the personality of a troll, but he's a good Auror. I'm sure besides a few arguments everything else is going fine."

George and Harry stepped out of the office, just in time to see two men drag Ron Weasley down the hall in a hurry headed for the medical hall.

George and Harry exchanged looks and took off after the men.

"Mansfield!" Harry called one of the men glancing at him, "What happened?!" Harry demanded eyes wide.

"Weasley claims Conner turned on him and he was ambushed by some old death eaters. He got help, but by the time we arrived Conner was dead and so were two others. Weasley's alright, just a bit stunned, and his other injuries were fixed up but one-"

"What injury?" George snapped, "And the others? What were they?"

Auror Mansfield glanced at him, and seeing the resemblance between Ron and George knew it was best to answer, "His leg was broken, I'm guess it's broken before. Looks like it did it in the exact same spot. His nose was also broken, and he has several cuts across his chest, but those won't close. We're getting him to Auror Healer Clien. She'll know what to do. And then it's off to interrogation!"

"Interrogation?" Harry echoed, "What the hell for?!"

"He admitted to killing Auror Conner. It's standard procedure Potter you know that! If you kill another Auror you have to take a truth spell and answer questions right away!"

As Mansfield finished explaining, they entered the medical ward where a young witch had set up a table and was waiting for them. "Leave Auror Weasley and get out!" She ordered firmly, "If the wounds won't close then that means they're open to infection! Out!"

" Auror Clein, when you fix him up he needs to be interrogated! Truth potion needs to be administrated and then Auror Mc'Bane is going to question him-" Mansfield was interrupted in by Harry.

"In front of myself, and his brother George Weasley to make sure some of the more personal questions are accurate!" Harry glanced at Mansfield and the other wizard daring him to protest but the two men didn't.

The Healer however looked angry, "That's all fine and good, but there is a young man bleeding all over the sick bed so-GET OUT!" And with that sharp order she pointed her wand at them, and all hastily exited.

George swallowed hard as the door was shut, "Well hell! That's lady is damn crazy!" George smiled, "But hell if I was injured and needed assistance, I'd sure like her help."

There were soft nervous chuckle of agreement, and Harry and George were left to wait while Mansfield and the other wizard went to go get the other Auror that would be interrogating Ron. Harry sighed loudly, "You know they'll be sending owls to Hermione, and your parents...standard issue when one of us gets hurt."

George ran a hand through his hair, "I do not envy the owl that delivers that letter to Hermione."

Harry nodded in agreement, and they both fell back into silence. When an hour passed George kicked a nearby trashcan impatiently and run a hand through his hair. "Harry," George confessed, "When F-Fred…left," George swallowed. He never could bring himself to say dead. "When Fred left…I've always been afraid…in the back of my head the thought that one of my other brothers…or Ginny would die to. And now Ron's in there…and if he killed Conner by accident-Hell! That's still enough to get him sent to Azkaban for a bit…"

Harry placed his hand on George's shoulder and squeezed, "He'll be fine George…you know he will," Harry said firmly, "Don't think like that. Ron's a damn good Auror…no one would send him to Azkaban…over my dead body would they send him there!"

George gave a weak smile and straightened his shoulders, "I don't know what came over me…It must be the stress of Katie being pregnant again. Doc says it could be twins!" George said with a proud smirk. Harry smiled a little sadly, he could still see the stress and fear in George's eyes.

Then the door opened and out stepped Ron, leaning heavily on Auror Clein's arm. His eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was in a trance. He'd apparently already been given the potion. Harry approached Ron and took his arm, "We'll take it from here Auror Clein…how were the wounds?"

The woman did not answer until George and Harry had Ron's arms around their shoulders. She sighed, "He was cut with some cursed knife, I took care of the injuries though…and I don't approve of this interrogation…as soon as it's over I'm putting in a request he gets bed rest for at least two weeks, or he goes off to the hospital."

Harry nodded, "Thank you…the knife…what was the curse?"

The woman pointed at George, "When your father was attacked his wounds wouldn't close. Well when I noticed his wounds wouldn't close I just used what was done to your father to close the wounds. It was just a haunch, but it worked. He's still bandaged up, but he'll be okay after some good rest. They closed a lot faster because we knew what to do this time…"

George and Harry nodded in thanks and led Ron to the interrogation room where Auror Mc'Bane was waiting. He was a kind man, but he was very serious when it came to interrogations, especially if a death of an Auror had been involved.

"I was informed you two would be staying?" He asked casually.

Harry and George nodded, George placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Mc'Bane nodded, "Very well. It's better to have his family present to help confirm if the truth potion is in effect. Now if you two will please step back I'll begin a few personal questions and then ask him what happened with Auror Conner."

Harry and George obeyed, and Auror Mc'Bane sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Is your name Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

Ron swayed a little bit in his chair, and shook his head. Finally he answered, "Yes." His voice sounded off, and his eyes looked like they were far away.

Mc'Bane nodded and wrote down a quick note, and opened a file. It was Ron's file, storing information on him such as a sheet Ron had to answer in case an event like this did happen.

"Name the members of your family."

George leaned over to Harry, "This could take a while."

Ron blinked again and slowly began to answer in his dream like state, "Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley are my parents. Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, (when Ron said Fred's name both Harry and George smile, and what Ron said next made Harry blush, and George grin wider,) Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Potter, are my siblings. Hermione Granger...Hermione Weasley is my wife. She is currently pregnant."

Both Harry and George jumped, they didn't know that.

Auror Mc'Bane nodded, "Congratulations Auror Weasley, now tell me your favorite memory. The one you wrote down on the sheet you were given to answer when you first were instated as an Auror."

"My favorite memory is when I met my best friends Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."

"Now, last of the personal questions, what is your worst memory that you wrote down on the sheet you answered when you were first instated?"

Ron paused for a long time, and George would have run to his brother if Harry wasn't holding his arm. Ron has begun to cry and placed a hand on his face.

"The entire year I was journeying with Harry and Hermione to stop Voldermort," Ron choked, for the first time since this conversation began sounding like he was actually himself, "My brother died, a lot of people died…a lot of friends died…I was possessed by Voldermort…sometimes he's still in my head, or I think he is…so many people died…and then I thought Harry died. I have so many nightmares, and I cry at nig-"

"You don't need to go on anymore," Mc'Bane said softly, looking over at Ron sadly.

Ron instantly shut up, and sat straight again the tears slowly stopping.

Harry and George both sunk to the ground. They hadn't known Ron felt that way, and seeing him cry, that had just been the worse. But they knew if they went to Ron now then they would compromise the interrogation.

"Auror Ronald Weasley, tell us what really happened with Auror Nate Conner."

Ron took in a breath and began, "Auror Conner and myself were assigned to escort a former death eater to a safe house, in exchange for information on seven former death eaters we have been searching for, for the last three years. When Auror Conner and I arrived at the safe house, the death eaters were already there, waiting for us. Auror Conner pulled out his wand and turned it on me. He said, "As promised here's Ronald Weasley, friend to Harry Potter." At that point I ran out of the house so and sent my patronus to the ministry for help.

I was grabbed by the back of my hair and spun around. I don't know what it was but I was being sliced up in my chest. I pulled out my wand, and cast a, 'Confundus,' on the man holding me and got away. He was so confused he stabbed himself and died. Auror Conner tried to cast, 'Avada Kadavra,' but I managed to get away. I was struck with a, 'Crucio,' twice and fell forward. I got up, but my wand was broken. I dove for the dead man's body and took his wand.

I used 'Expelliarmus' to disarm Conner and punched him in the face. He fell back and hit his head on a tree. I believe he snapped his neck and that is how he died. Another 'Crucio' was sent at me and missed. I took cover behind a tree as the remaining death eaters circled me. I cast a, 'Ferula,' on my chest for it was bleeding badly despite the fact the wounds were only cuts. I used a 'Locomotor Mortis,' to stop another when he dove out from my left. At this point, I knew I would die, so I would not play fair.

I used several 'Crucios,' as I tried to escape. I used 'Stupefy' to knock a few away, and sent another person crashing into the trees. His head split open, and I am not sure but I think he died also. And then someone cast a 'Petrificus Totalus,' and I could not move. It was then I was surrounded and they began to torture me. They broke my leg, and just as I passed out, other Aurors arrived. I was released from Petrificus Totalus, and passed out. I woke when Auror Healer Clein was closing my wounds and made me take a potion…and now I am here."

Ron closed his mouth story done, and the older man shook his head, Harry and George relieved to hear Ron had not killed Auror Conner wrongfully. Mc'Bane got up and rubbed his neck, "He'll get a promotion for this, and a raise…and some well deserved time off. Get him back to Auror Healer Clein and into bed. He's a lucky man."

Harry and George nodded in agreement, as they helped Ron to his feet.

"We'll get you in bed Ron, and get you a potion that'll have you back you your old self," George promised and with Harry helped get Ron back to the medical area.

Hours passed before Ron opened his eyes again. When he did open his eyes again he was at home in bed, soft sounds echoing from downstairs. He sat up with a grunt, touching his chest where his wife had placed bandages lovingly.

Getting up he made his way downstairs to see his house was filled with his friends and family. Hermione, Molly, and Ginny where in the kitchen cooking even though Ron could hardly believe how much food was in his house. He looked about and noticed banners with his name on it, and scratching his head he finally said, "Oi? What is going on?"

At once the house flooded up the stairs and Ron gasped and cried out as his friends and family had him pinned to the stairs praising him and cheering. Ron managed to gasp out he couldn't breathe, but for today, for Ron Weasley the hero-the ALIVE hero-that wasn't going to be enough to get anyone of them off of him.

End.

I hate to post without checking this, but I want to go ahead and put it up. I'll double check this in another day or so when I get back, so see you soon.


End file.
